witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher: Enhanced Edition Director's Cut
CD Projekt RED made the following announcement in their forums to introduce The Witcher: Enhanced Edition Director's Cut: Official Statement :CD Projekt RED is excited to announce the release of The Witcher: Enhanced Edition Director's Cut, allowing gamers in North America to experience the award-winning RPG as the developers originally envisioned. The Director's Cut was released as both a free update for existing owners of the North American version of The Witcher: Enhanced Edition and as a stand-alone product at various digital distributors on July 31, 2009.Quick Intro Enhanced Edition :The Director's Cut patch does not contain features. You must apply both patches if you want both 1.5 and Director's Cut features. Patches can be applied on version 1.4 (Enhanced Edition) in any order. And remember, the Director's Cut patch is only really applicable to those who have the North American version of The Witcher: Enhanced Edition. * What is The Witcher: Enhanced Edition Director's Cut? *: The Director's Cut is the version of the game our developers originally intended for you to play. It is essentially the same game that gamers around the world have experienced — now available legitimately for the first time in North America. * Where will The Witcher: Enhanced Edition Director's Cut be available? *: The Director's Cut update will be available from TheWitcher.com and all applicable digital distributors in North America, including Steam, Impulse and Direct2Drive. We will announce the release date in the coming days, but as of that date, people who buy The Witcher: Enhanced Edition from digital distributors will be purchasing the Director's Cut, as it will replace the existing Enhanced Edition on those sites. * Will The Witcher: Enhanced Edition Director's Cut obtained from digital distribution contain 1.5 patch features (i.e. additional adventures)? *: Yes, Director's Cut version of the game will have all features of patch 1.5. * Do I need The Witcher: Enhanced Edition to get the Director's Cut? *: If you want to just install the patch to get the Director's Cut content, then you do need The Witcher: Enhanced Edition. If you're just buying The Witcher for the first time (or feel like buying it again!) then you can just purchase the product via Steam, Impulse, Direct2Drive, etc. as they will offer the Director's Cut as a full product already patched to the latest version. * I don't live in North America or I imported a copy of the game from outside of North America. Should I get the Director's Cut? *: You really already have the Director's Cut if you have the international edition of the game and have installed the 1.5 patch! * What is the age rating of The Witcher: Enhanced Edition Director's Cut? *: The Director's Cut has received an M rating from the ESRB, with Blood and Gore, Nudity, Strong Language, Strong Sexual Content and Violence. Download links * sciagnij.pl * Download via File Planet * The Patches Scrolls Mirror * Steam (implemented as free DLC for Steam release of The Witcher) References it:The Witcher: Enhanced Edition Director's Cut Category:The Witcher (computer game) Category:The Witcher patches